Song fic- Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl sing Space Between
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: After being banished from Themiyscera, Shayera helps Diana feel a little better through a song.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Justice League or the song Space Between from Descendants 2, only the story. The characters of Justice League belongs to Warner Bros. and DC comics and the song Space Between from Descendants 2 belongs to Disney. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl**

 **Song: Space Between**

High in the new Watchtower, Diana stood leaning against the glass while looking down on the Earth. It hadn't been too long ago when they had returned from Themyscira to stop Felix Faust, and her being banished from the island forever. She was so upset that she didn't even notice Shayera walk up. The Thanagarian noticed the sullen look on her friend's face and asked, "Diana, what's wrong?"

"Not in particular." Was all that she said as she didn't turn her head. Shayera instantly knew what it was about and took off her mask before setting it down to the side on the window. Then she leaned against the glass and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." Diana said. Then she admitted to Shayera, "Even after being banished from Themyscira, I still don't regret bringing the others with me, but I do miss my home."

"I'm truly sorry, Diana. I didn't know that you were feeling this way." Shayera then placed a comforting hand on Diana's shoulder as piano music started to fill the halls of the Watchtower. Then she began her song…

 **Shayera:** _I didn't know what you, were going through_

 _I thought you were fine_

 _Why did you have to hide?_

Shayera then looked sullen as she sang…

 **Diana:** _I didn't want to let you down_

 _But the truth is out_

 _It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart_

Then she turned to Diana and felt…

 **Diana:** _I really had to go_

 **Shayera:** _And I would never stop you_

 **Diana:** _Even though it changed_

 **Shayera:** _Nothing has to change_

 **Shayera and Diana:** _And you can find me in the space between_

They both started to move through the halls of the Watchtower and went into the control room…

 **Shayera and Diana:** _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

Both turned to each other and smiled as they moved apart…

 **Shayera and Diana:** _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

Both superheroines stood on opposite sides of the control room and began to move towards the observation deck…

 **Diana:** _And nothing can stay the same_

 _It's growing pains_

 **Shayera:** _Be proud of all the scars_

 _They make you who are (oh, woah)_

They met on the observation and took each other's hands into their own…

 **Shayera:** _I know you have to stay_

 **Diana:** _But I'll never really leave you_

 **Shayera then Diana:** _Nothing has to change, even though it changed_

 **Shayera and Diana:** _And you…_

 _And you can find me in the space between_

The two of them moved to where they could look over the controls…

 **Shayera and Diana:** _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

' _Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

Both Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman floated off the ground and moved to a spot to look down on Earth. Shayera looked to Diana and sang…

 **Diana and Shayera:** _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

Both women turned to each other and felt to be happy for each other…

 **Diana:** _There are no world left to say_

 **Shayera:** _I know you gotta find your place_

 **Diana then Shayera:** _But this is not the end (no)_

 **Diana:** _You're part of who I am_

 **Diana and Shayera:** _Even if we're worlds apart_

 _You're still in my heart it will always be you and me, YEAH!_

They take each other's hand on the last word as a symbol of their friendship and turned to face the Earth…

 **Diana and Shayera:** _You can find me in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 **Shayera with Diana backing up:** _I'll never be out of reach (I'll never be out of reach) no_

Both Leaguers moved down the stairs towards to be beneath the observation deck…

 **Diana and Shayera:** _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

Diana had a smile as she felt a little better thanks to her friend…

 **Shayera:** _You'll never be alone_

 **Diana:** _No matter where you go_

 **Diana and Shayera:** _We can meet in the space between, yeah_

 **Diana with Shayera backing up:** _No matter where you go (No matter where you go)_

Both Diana and Shayera embrace like sisters would as they sang the last verse…

 **Diana and Shayera:** _We can meet in the space between_

When they let go of each other, Diana gratefully said, "Thank you, Shayera. You've actually helped me to feel better."

"Anytime." Shayera said as if it weren't too much trouble. Then she said, "I better go and get my mask before Flash gets back and decides to prank me or something with it."

Wonder Woman chuckled at the thought as Hawkgirl walked away.

x

Author's Note: Behold my first nonholiday Song fic. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
